Un lugar inundado de Luz
by brendaneko
Summary: En la ultima batalla Atena tuvo un ultimo deseo..acaso sera vivir una vida normal? Pero alguien más se unira a la familia de caballeros... ya se mal summary...jeje
1. Introducción

Bueno…este es una idea guardada desde hace un buen…espero su apoyo, comprensión y regaños -:Saint Seiya es una de mis series favoritas debido a la diversidad de personajes y el entorno que le rodea…y siempre desee algo mas sobre sus vidas…esta es mi idea, gracias por leer.

El ocaso del reinado de los dioses era inminente…la Tierra se estremecía con el clamor de la batalla… no había ningún bando seguro…la humanidad se despedazaba a si misma y desde el punto más alto del Santuario de Atena, Zeus miraba tanta destrucción con una mirada perdida.

.- Acaso es el FIN?.- se preguntó a si mismo.

.- Así parece Zeus….- Poseidón!.- el rey de los Mares hacia aparición majestuosamente y con una inclinación de cabeza saludaba a su hermano menor.

.- Que acaso no es tu pelea contra Atena?.- pregunto Zeus y Poseidon sonrío suavemente.

.- Esa chiquilla insolente tuya al parecer esta ocupada con alguien más.- un estremecimiento cimbró todo el Santuario.- por eso salí de mi Reino… la Tierra se condenará si no hacemos algo….

- Pero ni yo mismo entiendo esta masacre!.- dijo Zeus alzando su voz como un trueno.- Troya cae..Tebas cae..Atlantis cae…Atenas es la única en pie y no por mucho tiempo….los Dioses han empezado a caer también.

.- Los Dioses?.- Poseidón ahora comprendía la cara de preocupación de Zeus.

.- Así es…primero fue Hera… luego Apolo…Artemisa..- Zeus se recargó en una columna como si esta pudiera soportar el gran peso que sentía su alma inmortal…. el grande y todopoderoso Zeus se veía viejo y derrotado….

- Hasta la puerta de las Lamentaciones se escucha el clamor de la Tierra.- ambos dioses voltearon y se encontraron con el otro gran señor…- Hades!.- un joven alto de largos cabellos negros y mirada serena entraba en el salón…Poseidón también era alto pero no tanto como él… sus cabellos eran azul como el mar al igual que su mirada… Zeus era alto también… pero se veía como una persona de mayor edad con cabellos blancos pero su figura era la más imponente.. en verdad era una imagen contrastante ver a tan poderosos Dioses tan distintos entre si.

.- Dime la verdad Hades….- dijo Zeus con relámpagos en la voz.

.- Que si soy culpable de esto?.- preguntó serenamente.- Ni yo haría un desastre como este…yo acabaría a la tonta e inútil humanidad y ya….

- Hades!.- exclamó Poseidón.- la humanidad es creación nuestra y a pesar de que vive corrompiéndose nosotros mismos somos….

- Parte de de ella? Mis padres fueron Dioses y tu deberías recordar lo mismo antes de….

- Tu amaste a una semimortal que vivió casi toda su vida entre simples mortales…- una suave voz interrumpió la discusión.- es algo que creo que no deberías olvidar jamás.. Lord Hades...

.- Afrodita!.- exclamó Poseidón saliendo a su encuentro y tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras esta hacia una pequeña reverencia.- Estas a salvo… no sabes cuanto me alegro.- pero los ojos de la joven mostraban una infinita tristeza.

.- Gracias Padre Poseidón…pero yo soy lo menos importante ahora….

- No digas eso…!.- exclamó de pronto Hades sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

.- Entonces es cierto.- pensaron los otros hermanos.- Hades am…- Afrodita se separó de Poseidón y se arrodilló humildemente en medio de los 3 Dioses… su cabello caía en cascadas de oro sobre el piso al igual que su vestido blanco ribeteado de estrellas.

.- ¿Que haces Afrodita?.- Zeus quiso inclinarse ante ella pero ella alzó una mano para detenerlo.

.- No, Padre Zeus… déjame contarte mis pecados...

.- Tus pecados?.- Hades parecía muy mortificado al verla y Poseidón no lo pasó por alto.

.- La causa de todas estas desgracias…soy yo…es totalmente mi culpa….-

.- Tu culpa?.- exclamó Poseidón.- Pero que cosas dices niña….-

.- Yo soy la culpable de que Troya sea el centro del huracán de tanta destrucción…- y miró suplicante hacia Hades.- debido a la manzana dorada que se le robó de los Elíseos.- Hades abrió los ojos como si comprendiera de pronto y un estruendo inundo todo el salón.- ARES!.-

* * *

Afrodita solo podía seguir llorando amargamente mientras los 3 Dioses la miraban también angustiados.

.- Pero el hecho de que Ares robará la manzana que tiene que ver…- comenzó Zeus pero al fin recordó todo… la cena Olímpica..el regalo del mortal Paris para la diosa más bella… el ofrecimiento de cada diosa… Hera ofreció el reinado más importante… Atena sabiduría para gobernar naciones…pero Afrodita solo podía ofrecer un Amor sincero… y Paris había obtenido el amor de Helena de Troya a pesar de ser una mujer casada y reina de una nación…y la manzana solo la pudo obtener un Dios…un Dios que solo amaba la guerra desenfrenada…un Dios que quería dominar sobre los mismos Dioses…Ares… pero el llanto y tristeza de Afrodita no dejaban de fluir…..así que Zeus el padre de todos los Dioses se inclinó junto a ella y la abrazó dulcemente.

.- Querida Afrodita…tu de entre todos mis hijos eres junto a Atena las protectoras de la humanidad…eres la creación del Mar y de la Tierra.- Poseidón dirigió una mirada de orgullo hacia ella.- tu emergiste del mar como una tregua de Paz entre Poseidón y yo…a pesar de que siempre vivimos peleados…- una suave y débil sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de la joven.

.- Pero Padre…después de que sepas este gran pecado aun me amarás?.- los 3 dioses la miraron azorados.- Le he sido infiel a mi esposo y ahora él esta muerto… Hefestos esta muerto…- las lagrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro pero en vez de que los brazos que la sostenían la soltaran ahora eran varios los que la consolaban… después de unos momentos estaban de pie y las lagrimas de Afrodita habían cesado.

.- Acaso no amabas a Hefestos?.- Hades estaba impasible de nuevo.

.- Con todo el cosmo de mi corazón… pero Ares… Ares me mintió y yo tontamente le creí…me aseguró que mi marido amaba intensamente a una mortal llamada Esmeralda… ella si lo amaba por que rogó varias veces en mi Templo que le cediera un poco de su Amor...-.

- Acaso estuviste en su lecho?.- la voz de Hades parecía venir del propio infierno pero Afrodita serenamente y orgullosamente respondió.- NO.- los otros dioses sonrieron internamente a pesar de que los dioses eran asiduos a la promiscuidad, a pesar de su posición Afrodita amaba intensamente a su esposo el Dios del Fuego.-

.- P-pero nos besamos en varias ocasiones y en la ultima ocasión mi marido apareció y Ares apagó su cosmo… fui una tonta…el solo me utilizó y al ver toda esta destrucción fui a pedirle que la detuviera… y solo se burló de mi y me dijo que a pesar de que la joven amara a mi esposo… él solo me amaba a mi… ya que había muerto por mi…- Afrodita aun podía ver el cuerpo de su esposo desapareciendo en sus brazos mientras le decía que su alma inmortal la protegería por siempre..

Hades parecía aliviado y molesto a la vez … los estruendos se hicieron mas grandes y no era ninguno de los Dioses presentes quien los ocasionaba….

- El fin se acerca?.- preguntó Poseidón en un susurro.

.- No…la justicia prevalecerá…- dijo Zeus.

.- Así es….mientras Atena este luchando junto a los caballeros de Cosmo ardiente...- Afrodita estaba de pie y mirando hacia los reflejos de luz cegadora.- y yo me uniré a ella.-

.-Pero que dices Afrodita?.- exclamó Hades acercándose a ella pero se detuvo al ver el gran Cosmo que formaba a su alrededor…tan inmenso y brillante que cubría todo el Partenón… que se expandía más allá de la imaginación… pero no era ofensivo…era muy amable y bello... de pronto el cuerpo de Afrodita fue cubierto por una bella y brillante armadura la cual venia con una resplandeciente espada.

.- Es el ultimo regalo de Hefestos… me pidió que no dejará de luchar nunca y eso haré.- miró a los Dioses que la miraban incrédulos.- después de su muerte me han llegado imágenes del futuro si no ayudo a Atena a proteger esta Tierra… lo más probable es que muera igual que ella… pero en cambio de Atena quien regresará cuando la humanidad la necesite… mi alma inmortal se expandirá por este mundo en espera de renacer de nuevo…alguna vez….-

.- Hasta cuando?.- Hades se veía dolido y preocupado pero Afrodita sonrió dulcemente mientras un suave canto inundaba de paz.

.- Hasta que Atena llene al mundo de Luz…hasta entonces…tal vez...- se inclinó graciosamente.- Muchas gracias por todo…Padres… Lord Hades…perdón por todo...- al alzar la vista Afrodita sintió que sus ánimos bajaban un poco ya que los ojos de sus Padres estaban brillantes y húmedos.- también he visto imágenes de ustedes… por favor cuídense y piensen antes de luchar de nuevo entre ustedes…- Zeus se acercó a ella y besó su frente,Poseidón solo podía verla con una frágil sonrisa…mientras Hades no dejaba de mirarla intensamente y la suave tonada continuaba.

.-¿Que es esa dulce melodía?.- una de las pocas cosas que conmovían el frío corazón de Hades era la bella música.

.- Esa ave apareció después de la muerte de Hefestos….- dijo ella con una triste sonrisa mientras un ave de fuego sobrevolaba cerca de ella.

.- Un Ave Fénix.- susurro Zeus.- un ave que renace de sus cenizas.

.- Ahora vayan a cuidar sus reinos que esto apenas va a comenzar...!.- Afrodita se inclinó más profundo por ultima vez y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a bajar las escaleras del Partenón… Zeus se desvaneció entre lágrimas lanzando una última bendición a su pequeña… Poseidón también iba de regreso al Mar pero alcanzó a ver a Hades correr tras de ella….

- No la convencerás Hades…es demasiado tarde…tendrás que esperarla…- escuchó el suave canto del Fénix.- Si es que Hefestos te deja….- sonrió conteniendo las lagrimas y desapareció.

Afrodita bajaba rápidamente…la batalla ya se expandía por el santuario…Atena la necesitaba….

- Afrodita!.- se detuvo al escuchar la voz profunda de Hades quien estaba justo detrás de ella.- Por que harás esta locura?¿Tanto amas a esta Tierra corrupta?.-

.- Con toda mi alma Lord Hades… perdóneme por preocuparlo….-

.- Si mueres tu Alma inmortal podrá vivir por siempre en los Elíseos… pero yo no quiero que mueras… no por unos estupidos hu…- Afrodita lo miró tristemente y recordó lo que le había dicho antes… acaso había olvidado que había amado a una semimortal?…el suave canto del Fénix lo inundo todo de nuevo mientras Afrodita tomaba las manos de Hades entre las de ella y el se inclinaba tristemente.

.- Lord Hades… no atesore tanto ese cuerpo inmortal… será su perdición, ya que las almas puras también tienen un corazón puro… yo se que usted apoyó a Ares en esto…- Hades quedó de piedra.- pero también se que a usted también le mintió… espérelo…- sostuvo su rostro para darle un suave beso en la frente.- Nos veremos...- sonrió de nuevo mientras sacaba la espada y llegaba junto a Atena… Hades quería ir con ella… luchar a su lado aunque sangrara su preciado cuerpo…pero el destino estaba echado… debía regresar al Infierno para juzgar a todos los mal nacidos que llegarían y sabia perfectamente que entre ellos estaría Ares… lo esperaría con ansias por haberle arrebatado su tesoro... desapareció dejando tras de si la estela de sangre y el brillo de esperanza..

.- Hasta que la Luz te traiga de nuevo...querido Angel...-

"Hasta que Atena llene al mundo de Luz…"

….

La lucha contra Hades había terminado… Seiya permanecía inmóvil en los brazos de Atena… una suave sonrisa estaba aun en su rostro… Hades exclamaba que desaparecerían junto a él en los Elíseos…los demás caballeros sonreían con lagrimas mientras llamaban una y otra vez a Seiya….- "Vamos todos a un lugar inundado de Luz".- exclamó Atena y un destello los rodeo… la vida renacería de de nuevo.

…

Espero les halla gustado la introducción de esta historia que apenas comienza…espero no hacerme garras (jeje)…Hasta el próximo capitulo…rewiews please.


	2. Volviendo a casa

--------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por sus rewiews, ya había pensado que nadie me leería jejeje, gracias a Navaratri y Shadir por sus comentarios, sobre todo a Navaratri sinceramente estoy medio nula en Mitologia griega, pero tienes razón Hades es el mayor y Zeus fue el pequeño que escapó jejeje y pues sinceramente todos los Dioses salvo las doncellas son una bola de promiscuos jejeje, Afrodita no cantaba mal las rancheras pero la quise rescatar después del sustito que nos dieron con Afrodita de Piscis y pues ella es la Diosa del Amor yyyyyyy…que tal si continuamos…

-------------------------------------------------

.-La última vez que estuve aquí tenia 13 años.- decía una joven recargada en la oscuridad de un balcón.- y a pesar de ya tener 16 años este sitio sigue igual.- suspiró y cerró la ventana.- no he visto a los chicos en más de 2 años….que tanto habrán cambiado?.- había llegado de madrugada a esa casa y solo su somnoliento dueño le había abierto la puerta… la casa estaba en absoluto silencio.- Disfrútalo Ángel, mañana el ruido estará presente.- dijo el Maestro Doko con una sonrisa somnolienta.- tu habitación esta donde la dejaste…- era cierto su habitación aun estaba donde la dejó, con vista a la Mansión Kido que lucia imponente bajo la luz de la Luna.- Saori estará en Japón?.- se dejó caer en su cama mientras el sueño llegaba lentamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------

.- Bueno... se puede saber a que horas se supone que saldrás de ahí?.- una chica pelirroja esperaba impaciente frente a una puerta.- Si no sales en uno…- Ya salí "mamá"…ya salí..- una chica de larga cabellera castaña dorada salió dando brinquitos, traía puesto un uniforme de color azul petróleo con una corbata roja, sus ojos eran azul violeta y se veían muy preocupados… la chica pelirroja la miró de arriba-abajo y frunció el ceño…- Tanto tiempo para esto…yo pensé que traías un súper peinado o que se yo…- Es que… la corbata no me sale…- Angel!.- esta suspiró y en un ágil movimiento la arregló.

.- Anda niña, tengo que llevarte a la preparatoria para que sepas como regresarte.- el mal humor de la chica pelirroja solo fue pasajero ya que al ir caminado rumbo a la escuela con la otra chica este simplemente se esfumó.

.- Cuando regresará tu mamá Ángel?.- la chica sonrió abiertamente.- Pues aun le faltan cosas que arreglar en Inglaterra… así que primero llegue yo para empezar la Preparatoria.-

.-Vaya que pasa el tiempo rápido…no terminaste primero de secundaria aquí…luego solo viniste rápido por lo de Esmeralda y tu abuelo…- Marín mejor guardó silencio ante recuerdos dolorosos.

.- Lo sé Marín….pero aun dudaba en regresar… pero al estar de vuelta yo..- sonrió muy feliz.- me siento de nuevo en casa.- Ese es el animo…oye mejor corremos o no llegarás a tiempo por andar platicando.- ¬¬u Si tu empezaste…- pero la pelirroja comenzó a correr a toda velocidad volteando a verla con una sonrisa divertida.

.- Ah, tramposa! Ahí voy…- se acomodó bien la mochila y corrió detrás de Marín… pasando por un grupo de chicos que también corrían presurosos… divisó lo que seria la fachada de la escuela… la entrada debía estar cerca y al llegar a un gran portón observó que Marín bajaba la velocidad.- Ya te alcancé hermanita…- dio unos pasos más largos y la pasó fácilmente… sin ver un pequeño bordo que la hizo tropezar… pero no cayó ya que los brazos de alguien la detuvieron…unos brazos muy fuertes…alzó la mirada avergonzada pero se sonrojó hasta el cabello al ver quien la sostenía firmemente…. Ikki la miraba con esos insondables ojos azul oscuro.

.- G-g-gr-acias….- dijo esta en un susurro mientras el la soltaba suavemente… lo miró lentamente…estaba muy alto y guapísimo en uniforme de entrenamiento…tragó saliva al recordar que tan solo unos segundos la había sostenido en sus brazos…había pasado tanto tiempo…recuerdos tristes volvieron.

.- Bienvenida a casa Ángel… has crecido mucho.- dijo este sonriendo levemente.- vaya allá vienen aquellos…tarde como siempre…- Ángel volteo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a los cuatro atrasados…Seiya,Shiryu,Hyuga y Shun corrían presurosos a su encuentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

.- No lo puedo creer!.Has vuelto!.- Seiya la hizo dar mil vueltas emocionado, los demás chicos también estaban muy contentos, todos habían crecido mucho…Seiya y Shun estarían en 1ero de preparatoria igual que ella, Shiryu y Hyoga en 2do e Ikki sería alumno de 3ero.

.-¿Oigan ustedes… donde estaban?.- Marín gritó haciendo saltar de espanto a Seiya que no la había visto ahí.- salieron mucho antes que nosotras y apenas llegan….-

.-Y que no se supone que tu vas a la universidad?.- le grita a esta.- No me has contestado!.- dice la pelirroja

.- Solo por que nos consta que son hermanos.- dice Hyoga.- sino juraría que son novios.-

.- Dios me libre de uno –una como ella – él!.- dicen ambos, Marín se despide de Ángel con una sonrisa y luego exclama.- Y pobre de ustedes que regresen tarde, le diré al maestro que les ponga doble practica…- todos pusieron cara azul y ella se aleja furiosa.

Ya calmado el temblor, entran a la escuela.

.- Estaba preocupado por que no llegaban….-mira a Shiryu y Hyoga.- acepto tardanzas de Seiya pero de ustedes?.-

Oo.- Lo sentimos Superior.- dicen ambos.- Vaya, ya le dicen Superior…yo también debería decirle así?.- piensa esta viendo la diferencia de estaturas…Seiya y Shun aun eran bajitos pero también estaban guapos…Hyoga era un poco mas alto que ellos y parecía un príncipe encantado con ese cabello rubio…Shiryu e Ikki eran los mas altos claro que Shiryu con una cabellera larguisína mientras que Ikki lo traía mas corto y alborotado cubriéndole la cicatriz de en medio del rostro…cielos…no recordaba esa cicatriz.

.- Que nos ves Ángel?.- dijo Seiya sacándola de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa picara haciéndola sonrojar.

.- Nada…que son una bola de greñudos….vamos a ver en que grupo tocamos.- los 5 solo se miran entre si, sonríen y la alcanzan.

.- Estoy muy feliz Ángel.- dice Shun alcanzándola y ayudándole con la mochila.- por que has regresado y estaremos juntos de nuevo… a que horas llegaste a la Mansión Kido?.- esta lo mira.

.- No llegue a la Mansión… llegue en la madrugada a la casa del Maestro Doko, a mi antigua habitación…no pienso pisar la Mansión amenos que sea muy necesario…-

Todos se miraron entre si pero guardaron silencio.

.- Entonces no sabes que Saori también entró a esta Preparatoria?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- Saori esta en Japón? Y el colegio de Europa?.Vaya que extraño…- vieron los carteles.. los que iban a primero tocaron juntos, los de segundo separados e Ikki después de ver su grupo se despidió ya que iba a cambiarse.

.- Mi hermano siempre viene a practicar temprano.. es capitán del equipo de artes marciales -.-

.- Ya veo..- voltea a mirarlo y ve que no es la única…muchas suspiran al verlo pasar.- Vamos a clase chicos.- y se dirigen al aula mientras esta piensa que si Saori estaría ahí también por que no la habrían visto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

.- ¡Un torneo entre las 12 Casas del Zodiaco?.- exclamó Seiya.

.- No necesitas gritar Seiya.- dijo Doko tapándose los oídos.- Sus maestros y los demás Caballeros vendrán a este Dojo ( que es la Casa de Libra) a una junta para ordenar los enfrentamientos que se realizaran en el Coliseo de la Fundación Kido.-

Ángel observa al Maestro Doko, para tener 40 años pasaría por un jovenzuelo de 20… parecía el hermano mayor de Shiryu mas que su maestro.

.- Y si ya no esta el maestro Mitsumasa Kido, quien la organiza?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- Saori junto con el Maestro Shion que es el Jefe de todos los Caballeros.-

.-Saori?.- exclamó Seiya.- Nos trata como a sus esclavos.- mira a Angel.- no se como son parientes.-

.- Angel suspiró… desde que había muerto el abuelo Mistumasa, Saori había quedado al frente de la compañía, claro que Tatsumi la apoyaba en todo ya que el mismo había sido el secretario del abuelo…su alumno más fiel y al parecer también esa lealtad había quedado en Saori… si Tatsumi hubiera podido hacer algo, Saori hubiera sido la única Kido que quedaba… para su desgracia también quedaba ella y su madre aunque esta no era Kido de nacimiento… estaba segura que el Abuelo había hecho prometer a Tatsumi dejarlas en paz o el mismo vendría desde el más allá a vengarlas….sonrió al fantasear tanto.

.- Aun quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros?.- Angel se dio cuenta que el maestro le hablaba y asintió.

.- No tengo nada a que regresar a la Mansión Kido.. a menos que ustedes no me quieran aquí…- todos miraron con reproche al Maestro pero este alzó las manos en señal de disculpa.

.- Tu habitación sigue aquí no? Vamos Saori no es tan mala…aparte es tu prima…-

.-Si la quiero.. pero ella al parecer a mi no…asi que mejor evito problemas….-

.-Maestro ya no mortifique más a Angel.- dijo Ikki con voz seria y Angel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz.

.- Okeyy, bueno chicos hoy hay descanso de practica y como Marin estará gruñendo en la cocina lo mejor será ir a ayudarla….hey a donde van?.- Seiya tomó la mano de Angel y todos salieron en tropel hacia fuera…- Adolescentes…-

---------------------------------------------------------------

.- Entonces te quedaras?.- dijo Shun encaramado en un alto árbol mientras le extendía una mano para subir.

.- Estoy en tu mismo grupo no?.- ambos sonrieron.

.- Sabes, te extrañamos mucho… y más cuando comenzamos nuestros entrenamientos especiales con maestro individual.-

.- Mamá me entreno estos 3 años…fue una maestra muy severa.- dijo esta seriamente.

.- Por que te fuiste tan de pronto hace 3 años?.- la pregunta fue hecha al aire y Angel dudó en contestar y Seiya bajó de cabeza de más arriba del árbol.

.- Yo también quiero saber…nunca me tragué eso de que necesitabas irte con tu mamá a Inglaterra…nunca habías estado interesada…- Angel bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir, luego Hyoga se unió también.

.- Sip, te fuiste sin avisarnos y nos hiciste correr como locos…- luego Shiryu quien sabe de donde estaba de pie contra el tronco detrás de ella.

.- Y cuando murió tu abuelo apenas nos saludaste…-

.-YA BASTA!.- Angel bajó de un brinco del árbol y se alejó corriendo de ahí… el ancho bosque perteneciente a la familia Kido se extendía… corrió hacia los limites donde se encontraban las criptas familiares… era un jardín hermoso rodeado de flores y altos árboles…un lugar de reposo… la tumba del Abuelo se levantaba con un busto de su imagen y a Angel se le humedecieron los ojos…un poco más adelante en una tumba mas modesta pero muy hermosa estaba una cruz labrada con el nombre de "Esmeralda"… este tenia muchos arbustos alrededor e instintivamente comenzó a retirarlos, a pesar de ensuciarse lo limpió bien y algunas flores blancas surgieron bajo ellos… luego se hincó y rezó un poco.

- Tu ya debes saber la verdad amiga mía…tu debes saber por que me fui así…perdóname por ser egoísta pero no podía verte a su lado…era muy doloroso…pero jamás pensé que te irías tan pronto…perdóname por irme así…solo me consuela haber visto tu sonrisa al final… regresaré pronto a traerte más flores.- se limpió las lagrimas y se regresó corriendo a casa… si percatarse que alguien más llegaba a la tumba y la veía alejarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Así que habrá reunión aquí?.- dijo Marin muy seria mientras comían.- Y quien alimentará a tanto….-

.- Marín.- dijo Doko tranquilamente.- traerán a sus asistentes aparte….-

.-Aparte yo te ayudaré.- dijo Angel instintivamente.- y si mal no recuerdo vendrá ese amigo tuyo así que no te enojes.-

¬¬ AMIGO?.- resonó un coro masculino mientras Marín enrojecía como tomate.

.- Amigo…no se a que te refieres?.-

.- Pues al joven Ayoria.- dijo Angel con la cuchara en la boca conteniendo una carcajada al ver el rostro de esta.

.- Es cierto!.- dijo Seiya.- Recuerdo que cuando venia a entrenar aquí, no dejabas de babear…- OOu

.- Reza tus oraciones Seiya!.- este solo tragó todo de un bocado e hizo la graciosa huida seguido de cerca por su hermana mientras todos se divertían al verlos.

Al terminar de cenar Angel recogía los platos y se disponía a lavarlos cuando Ikki le quitaba el mandil y los lavaba sin decirle nada.

.- Gracias.- -

.- Te lo debo.- dijo este sin voltear a verla.- por limpiar la tumba…como ha llovido mucho los arbustos habían crecido.

.- Me viste?.- Angel sintió vergüenza…si Ikki había escuchado lo que platicó" con Esmeralda…

.- Lo supuse… llegué cuando te marchabas y encontré todo limpio…aparte eres la única que sabe cuidar plantas después de mí.

.- Por que tu me enseñaste.- pensó Angel mientras observaba la ancha espalda de Ikki…él ya tenia 18 años y ella 16… 2 años y se sentía una mocosa a su lado…Esmeralda había sido afortunada al haber compartido su amor con él…aunque hubiera sido tan corto tiempo…

.- En que piensas?.- Ikki ya había terminado de lavar y la miraba inquisidor.- Has estado muy pensativa desde que regresaste.- esta lo miró fijamente con ojos indecisos.

.- Nada…que soy una tonta…gracias por lavar los platos Ikki.- pero este no la dejo irse ya que la tomó firmemente del brazo.

.- Vamos Angel, antes solíamos llevarnos muy bien y compartíamos todo… dime que te atormenta?.-

.- "Nada, que el solo verte me pone de cabeza.- pensó ella.- que mi corazón se desboca al estar cerca de ti…"- pero de sus labios no salieron palabra o excusa alguna ya que Ikki la jalaba hacia la seguridad de sus brazos.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno…después de la accidentada introducción empezamos con este 1er capitulo, Angel ha vuelto a Japón ( aun no recuerdo en que ciudad vivían..alguien lo sabe?jeje) y es parte de la familia Kido, Mitsumasa Kido y esmeralda han fallecido años atrás y Angel tuvo una buena razón para irse de ahí hace 3 años, la orden de los caballeros se reunirá de nuevo para un torneo… pero en este lugar de luz todo será Paz? Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Pdta: espero que ahora si les guste la dicción de texto…y el que este libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra…bye


	3. Volviendo a casa 2

Después de las pedradas…digo recomendaciones de cómo debo respetar el enter (jeje)…ok, Ángel ha vuelto a casa después de casi 3 años de ausencia y una visita rápida…al parecer Ikki tiene algo en esto (uy si, no se dieron cuenta) ¬¬u ejem decía…Dohko,Maestro de Libra esta a cargo de los caballeros ahora en su aparente vida normal y los otros 12 pronto se reunirán ahí mismo…continuamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La casa estaba en completa tranquilidad y oscuridad de nuevo…excepto en una habitación… Ángel miraba una y otra vez en la penumbra tumbada en su cama.- Que torpe soy…que tonta y torpe soy….-

Flash Back 

Angel solo se sintió jalada a los fuertes brazos de Ikki, se sentía tan calido…tan protegida…cuantas veces recordaba con cariño las veces que el la abrazaba sin razón alguno… y recordó…aquella vez que la rescató del río...la cicatriz….pero a su mente llegó otro recuerdo…él y Esmeralda abrazados…juntos…deshizo el abrazo y corrió a su habitación sin voltear atrás dejando a un Ikki más preocupado.

Fin Flashback 

.- Aun ocupas el corazón de Ikki…Esmeralda.- dijo esta quedamente.- jamás podré olvidar ese día en que por fin estuvieron juntos…- suspiró levantándose de la cama…seria imposible dormir aun.

.- Sin dormir eh?.- una voz divertida surgió en la oscuridad…sobresaltándola.

.- Seiya…por donde?. ¿Aun esta el pasadizo?.- el chico en pijama sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras otro se asomaba tras de él.

.- Buenas noches Angel.- Shun traía también pijama y agitó una gran caja de galletas frente a ella.- ¿Un bocadillo nocturno?.- la sonrisa de Shun la hizo sonreír también.- Mi hermano dijo que al parecer no te sentías bien.

.- No es nada… te lo aseguro Shun.- dijo esta sacando mas almohadones en la cama invitándolos a sentarse mientras Seiya se dejaba caer en esta.

.- Yaa…no será que aun estas enojada por lo de la tarde…no quisimos molestarte…pero Ikki tiene razón…estas rara…hey!.- una almohada se estrelló en su rostro.

.- Ya déjala en paz Seiya…Angel tendrá sus razones.- Shun le sonrió tiernamente a esta.

.- Sinceramente.- dijo esta sentada entre los dos.- ni yo misma me entiendo.- los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.- es como si presintiera algo…también algunas cosas del pasado me atormentan y presiento que mi vida aquí no será la misma de antes…- Seiya se acomodó mejor y puso una mano sobre su hombro reconfortándola mientras Shun la miraba detenidamente.

.- Aun piensas en Esmeralda.. verdad?.- Angel no tuvo valor para verlo a los ojos o decirle algo.- Ella ya esta con Dios al igual que tu Abuelo…- luego se detuvo un poco y sostuvo su mano.- mi hermano ya lo ha superado… así que tu también debes hacerlo.- Angel alzó la mirada hacia él.

.- Shun…tu…-

.- No digas nada más Angel…hasta que tu lo creas prudente…- Shun se veía tan serio, que Angel no podía creer que estaba frente al mismo chiquillo tímido de siempre.

.- No se que me sorprende mas…- dijo Angel seriamente.- que estés hablando tan serio o que Seiya este roncando a pierna suelta dejando galletas vivas.- contuvieron la risa mientras se acomodaban en la cama.- Como cuando éramos más niños…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Amaneció helado y soleado.- Ikki se acomodaba las pantuflas ya que el piso estaba muy frío.- linda combinación para una temprana mañana de sábado.- tocaba preparar el desayuno junto a Shun y abrió la puerta de su habitación que comunicaba con la suya…la cama estaba intacta.

.- Shun no tocó su cama?.- y observó atentamente y algo conocido llamó su atención, una rendija del tamaño de una ventana estaba ladeada, entró y encontró lo que pensaba…3 cabezas muy juntas dormitaban en una cama al parecer ya no suficientemente grande.

.- Como cuando éramos unos niños…- Ikki recordaba perfectamente el día que murieron sus padres…el padre de Shiryu, el de Seiya y Marín…el de Ángel…todos eran discípulos y casi familia de Mitsumasa Kido y murieron en un trágico accidente aéreo…el padre de Ángel era el hijo menor de Mitsumasa Kido ya que el mayor había muerto de una repentina enfermedad que lo diezmo rápido…casi todos huérfanos de madre…todos huérfanos de padre al mismo tiempo…solo Hyoga y Angel tenían madre que lo habían sido también para los demás…esa trágica noche todos durmieron juntos debido al miedo y la tristeza… e Ikki como el mayor había dormido justo en medio de esa cama con Angel y Shun a su lado…..- hace tantos años…-

.- Vaya, que valor de Angel de dormir con Seiya.- Hyoga estaba a su lado con ojos somnolientos.

.- Si, cuando pintamos su habitación y durmió conmigo, no pegue ojo en esos días..jeje.- dijo Shiryu al otro lado de él.

.- Ven y dímelo aquí dragón.- Seiya estaba despierto y mirándolo retadoramente.

.- Como quieras Pegaso..- y Shiryu se lanzó sobre la cama planchando a Seiya, Shun se despertó mirando desorientado… cosa que aprovecho Hyoga lanzándose sobre él…Angel se despertó ante tanto alboroto mientras los chicos se hacían garras en su cama, miró hacia donde Ikki permanecía de pie, le sonrió somnolienta y este le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir de ese embrollo de chicos…le susurro un buenos días y luego se lanzo a la cama haciendo la lucha mas grande.

.- Niños….-

------------------------------------------------------

No sabia que le sorprendía más…estar en el antiguo despacho de su abuelo o que la misma Saori la mandara llamar…

Flashback 

.- Angel!- gritó Seiya de mal humor, esta se concentraba en el Dojo pero lo escuchó de inmediato.

.- Que sucede…?.- Tatsumi estaba justo afuera del dojo junto a un Seiya molesto.

.- Este quiere hablar contigo…

.- ESTE tiene su nombre niño…- gritó Tatsumi casi fuera de control.

.- Tatsumi.- dijo esta haciéndolo callar solo con decir su nombre.- a que debo el honor?.- este se inclinó respetuosamente ante las muecas de Seiya.

.- Señorita Angel, que gusto verla con tan buena salud…-

.- No gracias a ti…- dijo Seiya aun mirándolo con desprecio.

.- Seiya!.- dijo esta en una suplica.- dejalo hablar.-

.- La señorita Kido le pide de la manera más atenta que vaya a tomar el té con ella esta tarde…- miró a Angel con esa mirada de "por favor diga que si"

.- Dile a la señorita Kido que con todo gusto la otra señorita Kido acudirá… aun soy Kido Tatsumi… por mas que lo desees…aun lo soy…- dijo mirándolo directamente haciendo temblar al hombre ante la sonrisa divertida de Seiya.

.- Si, gracias…señorita Kido.- este volvió a inclinarse más profundo y sin mirar a ninguno se alejó hacia una elegante limosina.

.- Vaya… ¿Tu primita no puede alzar siquiera el teléfono por no decir bajar a su jardín y venir a invitarte ella misma?.- Seiya se veía muy molesto pero Angel lo desconcertó diciendo..

.- Al parecer Saori quiere cambiar…pero aun no sabe como hacerlo…no lo crees?

Fin Flashback 

La mansión no había cambiado gran cosa… solo que ahora se le hacia un poco…solo un poco más pequeña. Aquella mansión donde había sido tan feliz a lado de su abuelo..aun con la misma Saori quien cerraba su corazón tantas veces..Tatsumi siempre queriéndola hacer menos…y la dulce niñez a lado de sus amigos.

.- Tanto guarda esta mansión.- dijo sin pensar en voz alta mirando la enorme pintura del abuelo que dominaba el despacho por si mismo.- no sabes cuanto te extraño querido abuelo.-

.- Yo también lo extraño mucho…siempre nos hará falta verdad?.- Saori estaba a un lado suyo y la miró… 3 años no pasaban en balde y Saori era una jovencita de su misma estatura y con ciertos rasgos parecidos a los suyos…finos, elegantes y hermosos… su cabello violeta era largo y sedoso que enmarcaba unos grande y obscuros ojos…miro fijamente el retrato del abuelo y luego se dirigió a ella.- Tatsumi nos traerá el té en cualquier momento pero antes…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente dejándola azorada.- que gusto me da que hayas vuelto a Japon…no sabes que contenta estoy.-

Tatsumi trajo el té y pastel y luego Saori le pidió que saliera, cosa que este dudó un leve momento y una mirada de ambas para hacerlo.

.- Tal vez te preguntarás…por que después de estos años….- comenzó Saori sin quererla mirar de frente.- te he mandado llamar?.- Angel la miraba sin dar crédito, la niña mimada, egoísta, caprichosa y llena de tantos feos modos…ahora era una persona totalmente diferente.- yo quiero pedirte perdón…perdón por envidiarte tanto…por pensar que el abuelo solo debería quererme a mi…por pensar que la única Kido era yo..perdón…también quiero disculparme con los demás chicos…sobre todo con Seiya.. pero al final tu y mi tía son la única familia que me queda y me siento tan sola …- comenzó a llorar y Angel solo pudo acercarse a abrazar a esa niña solitaria.

----------------------------------------------------------

La temperatura estaba fría pero arriba de los árboles esto no parecía sentirse así, Ángel y os chicos estaban trepados en el gran árbol del jardín mientras esta les platicaba su visita a la mansión.

.- Así que la señorita princesa "quiere cambiar" pues espero que no sea tarde.- dijo Seiya mirando de soslayo hacia la mansión.

.- Así parece.- dijo Shiryu con los ojos cerrados.- pero yo prometí no regresar ahí después de que nos corrió a la muerte del maestro Kido.-

.- ¡Yo también!.- dijo el resto en coro mientras Angel permanecía en silencio.

Flashback 

.- Largo de aquí…esta mansión es solo para los Kido y tu ya no lo eres!.- gritaba furica una chiquilla de cabellos violetas cortos.- tu y tu mamá se pueden largar ahora que el abuelo ya no esta.- se dio la vuelta después de mirarla con desprecio.

.- Será mejor que hagas lo que pide la señorita…- comenzó a decirle Tatsumi pero fue interrumpido.

.- Así que ahora eres la marioneta de una niña malcriada Tatsumi.- la madre de Ángel dominaba la habitación y Tatsumi pareció encogerse.- y un aprovechada tratando así a una niña…no te preocupes ya cumplimos con el señor Mitsumasa y ya nos retiramos…mi hija no tiene necesidad de soportar desplantes.- tomo de la mano a Angel.- y dile a la señorita Kido que se quede con sus ))/&)8 y que le aproveche pero te advierto a ti y a ella que no se sorprendan si el maestro viene a recriminarles.- Angel solo recordaba la cara de espanto de Tatsumi

Fin Flashback 

.- Vamos Angel.- dijo Seiya acercando su rostro al de ella.- yo recuerdo la desgraciadez que te hicieron cuando el maestro murió…la "señorita Kido" se declaró reina y señora y te echo al igual que nosotros y ahora…-

.- Ahora esta sola Seiya.- dijo esta tristemente.- muy sola, no soy quien para juzgarla…no regresaré a la mansión…probablemente jamás lo haga pero…- los miro a todos.- no quiero verme como ella y tratare de acercarme tal vez un poco…- sonrió tiernamente mientras unas ramas más arriba Ikki la miraba también con ternura.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Esa fría noche no fue nada tranquila, ya que una larga procesión comenzó esa noche. El maestro Dohko puso varias extrañas lámparas a la entrada del Dojo y diversos vehículos fueron llegando. De ellos bajaban altas figuras que a pesar de las lámparas no se podían distinguir bien.

.- Vamos Seiya…hazte aun lado me aprietas….- Angel trataba de mover a Seiya que le tapaba toda la visión…mientras los demás chicos miraban por otras ventanas del cuarto de Shun que daba hacia el frente.- ellos son los caballeros dorados?.-

.- Así es.- dijo Ikki.- no son todos los doce…falta el caballero de Géminis y creo…el de Piscis, según se alguien nuevo tomó el cargo recientemente.-

.- Vaya, hasta que quitaron a ese gay presumido.- dijo Seiya satisfecho.

.- Que grosero Seiya.- dijo Angel mirándolo molesta.

.- Pero si en verdad era gay.- y todos rieron divertidos.

.- Ah, mi maestro Camus ha venido.- dijo Hyoga emocionado y miró a Angel muy contento.- con él entrene en Siberia, es grandioso.-

.- Y es muy guapo -.- dijo esta apreciando la hermosa mirada de este, luego observó como un hombre mas imponente que los demás, de cabellos verdes y lunares en la frente se adelantaba a todos y saludaba efusivamente al maestro Dohko.- Quien es él?.-

.- El es el maestro Shion, jefe de todas las casas y antiguo caballero de Aries.- dijo Shiryu.- y muy amigo del maestro Dohko.-

.- Hey el maestro Aoiros viene con su hermano Aoiria… ¬¬ y yo que pensé que mi hermana estaría en primera fila para verlos de cerca.- dijo Seiya mientras sonreía picaramente.

.- Pues si esta en primera fila Seiya.- dijo Shun alejándose de el.- pero no creo que te guste saber.- Seiya volteo y el rostro de su hermana se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-------------------------------------------------

Angel moría de sueño y mañana seria un día pesado ayudando a atender a tanto invitado y para el colmo después esotro día iría a clases, entro a su habitación y casi se cae del susto al ver que no e taba vacía, Ikki la esperaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón.

.- Muy tarde para la hora que debes levantarte… así que seré breve.- este se puso de pie y la miró de frente.- Aun no quieres decirme que te sucede?.- Angel sintió enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello y las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca y agachó la cabeza apenada.

.- Muy bien, no preguntaré más… pero aun así espero que quieras platicarme algún día eh? Tengo una promesa contigo.- sonrió suavemente y salio de la habitación.

Angel se recargó en la puerta mientras echaba seguro y suspiraba aun percibiendo el suave aroma de Ikki.

.- Momento…cual promesa?.-

----------------------------------------------------------

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no he descansado ni un bendito día (maldito trabajo nuevo) y pues ahora me regresaron y aproveché -, jeje, bueno Angel tiene sus sentimientos algo hechos rollo, Saori ha hecho aparición así como la llegada de los caballeros dorados…próximo capitulo mas apariciones.


	4. Voces doradas

La historia empezara a tomar camino y muchos conocidos harán aparición…continuamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

.- "**Tu lugar es junto a mi… tu solo eres mía..."**.- una poderosa voz resonaba en ese extraño sueño….ya había estado en ese sueño antes… traía un vaporoso vestido de color rosa claro… flores en su cabello suelto… pero no se sentía como ella misma… era como si fuera otra persona…una persona fuera de este mundo… sentía una poderosa energía emerger de su cuerpo.

.- Esta cosmoenergia…será mía?.- puso las manos sobre su pecho mientras esa voz resonaba de nuevo.

.-** "Tu poder debe unirse al mío….ya que tu me perteneces A…."**.- pero otra poderosa presencia hizo que aquella voz callara y una alta y obscura figura, sumida entre sombras apareció frente a ella.

_.- Voces del pasado llegaran a ti de nuevo… pero tu corazón sabrá salir adelante…estamos destinados a encontrarnos de nuevo…Ángel_…- estiró una mano hacia ella pero ella dudó en tomarla y la figura con un movimiento lento la fue alejando.

.- Espera…- la figura comenzó a alejarse.- quienes son ustedes?.- corría para alcanzarlo pero la figura se alejaba más.- déjame verte para reconocerte…- solo unos segundos pudo apreciar unos ojos enigmáticos…ojos azules… unos impactantes ojos azules que cambiaron a dos tonos.

Angel despertó sobresaltada…sudaba copiosamente y se sentía realmente asustada….esas dos presencias le daban mucho miedo y un extraño sentimiento a la vez.

.- Que me pasa?¿Que serán estos sueños?.- ya había soñado viéndose a si misma un poco mas mayor…había sentido presencias a su alrededor pero ninguna le había hablado antes.

.- Ikki…- se levantó de un salto de la cama e instintivamente había pensado en ir a su lado pero al llegar al picaporte de la puerta la soltó.

.- ¿Por que molestar a Ikki por un simple sueño?- ni tan simple.-pensó e intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo y casi se muere del susto al ver quien caminaba por el pasillo.

.- Angel?.- Ikki traía sus cabellos mas revueltos de lo normal y sus hermosos ojos traían un velo somnoliento.-¿Te sucede algo, todo esta bien?.- a esta le temblaron las piernas al verlo tan sexy en su pijama y con ese aire soñador.

.- Es que… es…- lo miró indecisa y trato de esbozar una sonrisa a medias.- nada Ikki…solo un sueño…-

.- Por lo que veo uno no muy encantador…ven, vamos a la cocina por un chocolate caliente.- la tomo de la mano y bajaron silenciosamente.

------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura corría por los pasillos de la solariega casa del maestro de Libra, llevaba un pan tostado en la boca mientras se acomodaba una mochila a lo hombros.

.- Te dije que ya era tarde Angel! Yo no iré a la universidad pero tu deberás irte rápido.- Marín no sabia si partirse de risa mientras la otra chica se calzaba sus zapatos a toda velocidad y devoraba el pan al mismo tiempo.

.- Acaso aquellos no me extrañaron?…ninguno me avisó y yo seguía dormidota… ya verán cuando los vea…- seguir gruñendo no le serviría de nada y menos después de haber conversado con Ikki largo y tendido frente a un par de tazas de chocolate caliente parte de la noche, se despidió de Marín con otro gruñido y al tratar de salir por la puerta chocó con un poderoso muro.

.- Ouch!.- cayo de sentón ya que la mochila no le ayudo en la caída, miro molesta hacia el obstáculo y quedó capturada por unos hermosos ojos azules…pero…eran dos pares de ojos la que la miraban…unos tiernos y unos muy divertidos….burlonamente divertidos…pero dos pares de brazos la ayudaron a incorporarse.

.- Lo sentimos mucho.- el de los ojos tiernos hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa.- apenas íbamos a tocar cuando saliste de improviso.- Angel observo que eran muy altos, apuestos y de larga cabellera azulada al igual que unos impactantes ojos azules…eran gemelos pero por lo que se dio cuenta tenían algunas diferencias entre si.

.- Pero la culpa es tuya por no ver hacia el frente, niña.- el otro joven no dejaba de verla divertido pero había algo en el que la molestaba sobre manera, al menos no compartía el mismo timbre de voz que el otro hermano…este tenia un aura de insoportable.

.- Que grosero!.- dijo como respuesta.- Pero no tengo tiempo de tratar con tipos como usted.- se inclinó elegantemente hacia el joven amable.- Acepto sus disculpas.- no miró al otro y alzo el mentón.- quítese del camino…estorbo.- el otro se movió rápidamente y ella se alejo corriendo a gran velocidad…no llegaría tarde por ese tipo.

.- Vaya.- el maestro Dohko estaba en el recibidor.- por lo que veo ya conocieron a la princesa de la casa.- sonrió divertido al ver las diferentes reacciones de los gemelos.- Acaso no se parece a su madre, Saga?.- el de ojos tiernos asintió sonriendo.

.- Mucho… pero Kanon no conoce a Celeste así que…- el otro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

.- Pues espero que sea más educada y menos atolondrada que su hija.- Dohko sonrió más ampliamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Tengo una promesa contigo".- Angel trataba de recordar a que promesa se refería Ikki mientras sostenía un poki en su boca y lo comía lentamente, a pesar de haber conversando sobre su sueño Ikki no había vuelto a mencionar de nuevo sobre esa "promesa".

.- Angel!.- Shun venia corriendo hacia ella con una gran bolsa de la tienda en una mano y con el sequito en general detrás de él.

.- Hola Shun…hola a todos.- Shun se sentó alegremente junto a ella y todos los demás también se desparramaron en el suelo, traían refrescos, galletas, sándwiches y otras chucherías.

.- Vaya por lo que veo no solo yo vine sin almuerzo casero…asaltaron la tienda.- Angel sonrió mientras Seiya le daba un emparedado.

.- Esa hermana mía nos mandó sin almuerzo.- dijo Seiya devorando su emparedado de un bocado.- con eso de la reunión ni a la escuela va a ir hoy.-

.- No seas así Seiya.- Shiryu comía una croqueta ( de carne o algo por el estilo).- ella tiene mucho trabajo y ni que nos estuviéramos muriendo de hambre…- casi se atragantó al ver una tímida figura que se asomaba cerca de ellos…. una linda chica de cabello oscuro con largas trenzas.

.- Vaya.- dijo Hyoga tratando de no reírse.- al parecer a alguien le trajeron su almuerzo.-

.- Que linda chica Shiryu.- dijo Angel mirando emocionada a este.- ella es tu…-

.- Es mi amiga Shunrei…pero …pero..- este estaba totalmente sonrojado.- yo le dije que no se molestara…-

.- Si no te largas a comer ya… TE MATO!.- dijo Seiya mirando a otro sándwich en vez de a Shiryu.- no sabes la envidia que me das.- y atacó al sándwich a mordidas mientras Angel le hacia señas a Shiryu de que huyera.

.- Oigan… donde esta Ikki?.- Angel extraño la presencia de este mientras los demás sonreían picaros.

.- Mi hermano dijo que tardaría un poco.- dijo Shun mirándola divertido haciéndola sonrojar.

.- Deberías traerle el almuerzo como Shunrei se lo trae a Shiryu.- dijo Seiya molestándola.- pero lo odiaría también.-

.-…….. Buenos Días….-

Todos alzaron la mirada y la sorpresa fue mayúscula… frente a ellos ataviada con el uniforme escolar estaba la mismísima Saori Kido.

Nadie articuló palabra, aun Angel batalló para decir algo, pero fue la primera en hacerlo.

.- Hola Saori.- -

.- Hola Angel.- miró con cautela a los demás pero luego dijo firmemente.- hola chicos.-

Angel miro el rostro asombrado de Hyoga y Shun para luego ver el anonadado de Seiya y más aun cuando Saori sonrió… el mundo parecía llegar a su fin.

.- Se que vinieron sin almuerzo.- dijo esta aun sonriendo.

.- De seguro los vio peleando en la cafetería.- pensó Angel divertida.

.- Así que he venido a invitarlos a almorzar conmigo… siempre traigo suficiente para varias personas.-

Un silencio sepulcral reinó… Angel los miraba sorprendida ya que ninguno reaccionaba y menos Seiya quien parecía haberse ido a un mundo lejano. Angel suspiro y se levanto de un salto.

.- Yo si acepto, ya que mis acompañantes no parecen querer despertar…- los 3 chicos se levantaron como resortes.

.- Encantados!.- dijeron los 3 en coro y caminaron junto a una nerviosa y feliz Saori, Angel caminaba un poco atrás viendo la escena maravillada, Ikki apareció junto a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

.- Te vez feliz Angel.-

.- Tu no lo estarías si te invitan a almorzar?.- este volvió a sonreír mientras subía sus brazos al cuello y tarareaba alegremente junto a ella.

---------------------------------------------------

.- Vaya, el día no pudo haber terminado mejor.- pensaba Angel entrando por la cocina, o eso creyó ella al ver el mar agitado que se mostraba frente a ella.

.- Al fin llegas Angel, ayúdame con estas tipas!.- Marín parecía réferi entre varias chicas lindas que se gritaban improperios en diferentes idiomas y se amenazaban con utensilios de cocina.

.- Pero que sucede Marín?.- Angel esquivo una charola y le quitó varias "armas" a las agitadas chicas.

.- Nada que va a ser…- dijo Marín a punto de explotar.- las "asistontas" son rápidas para cocinar, pero en eso de decidir quien sirve y que se sirve primero…mejor luego hablamos.- de un movimiento ágil sentó a unas 4 y Angel dominó a otras 4.- y agradece que no son una por caballero….- Marín alzó la voz.- ¡Muy bien fieras, en vista de que nadie se puso de acuerdo en quien sirve o que…ya me hicieron garras… he decidido que Angel sirva el te primero y más tarde entre todas llevaremos la comida a la sala...!- las chicas la miraban con ojos sorprendidos OO pero luego miraron a Angel y asintieron complacidas.

.- Que graciosa eres Marín.- Angel llevaba un carrito de café con varias jarras de humeante te y varios pasteles y galletas… llegó a la sala que estaba cerrada y tocó suavemente, luego escucho la clara voz del maestro Dohko y pidió permiso de entrar.

Al entrar se encontró con una larga mesa baja y alrededor de ella se encontraban los 12 caballeros dorados que la miraban con curiosidad… el maestro Dohko le sonrió haciéndole una invitación con la mano de que entrara… el maestro Shion estaba a su lado… pero Angel dirigió su mirada hacia un gran resplandor en el fondo de la sala…las cajas que contenían las armaduras doradas dominaban todo el panorama… pero Angel contó 11… luego de un breve saludo comenzó a servir las tazas… preguntando a cada caballero que apetecía con su té.

El joven Mu de Aries le tendió una dulce sonrisa y Angel notó que se parecía mucho al maestro Shion y recordó que los chicos le habían dicho que el había sido su maestro.

Aldebarán de Tauro la impresionó por su gran corpulencia y estatura pero aun así le sonrió amablemente.

Su sorpresa fue saber que el joven de ojos bellos que conoció en la mañana era Saga de Geminis que como su signo tenia un hermano gemelo, Kanon, que era el joven de mirada perturbadora que continuaba mirándola con interés.

El caballero de Cáncer no le agradó mucho… su nombre era Iván pero con una sonrisa siniestra le dijo que le llamaban "Mascara de Muerte" cosa que el maestro Dohko le reprochó con una mirada.

El joven Aioria de Leo la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un guiño que la hizo sonrojar levemente….estaba encantada de verlo de nuevo… pero su hermano Aioros de Sagitario lo reprendió por coquetear aunque también le tendió una brillante sonrisa y Angel sintió un leve temblor en sus piernas… era tan apuesto!.

Shaka de Virgo era enigmático..sus rubios cabellos lo hacían ver etéreo y sus ojos eran muy enigmáticos y la saludo cortésmente.

Milo de Escorpión apenas si le dirigió la mirada pero luego alzo la mirada como si quisiera reconocerla y Angel tuvo la tonta idea de leer sus pensamientos en sus inquisidores ojos azul violáceos, pero sus ideas continuaron al servir también a Shura de Capricornio que junto a Milo conversaba junto a Camus de Acuario quien sabia era el maestro de Hyoga, eran también apuestos… Shura de cabello negro encrespado y porte de caballero medieval mientras que Camus tenia un cabello largo de color azul muy oscuro al igual que sus bellos ojos, ninguno de los 3 le hablo siquiera solo asintieron la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Un cojín estaba libre… faltaba el caballero de Piscis que al parecer era el mas nuevo en la congregación de caballeros… finalmente sirvió a los maestros Dohko y Shion quien le sonrieron muy afectuosamente… pero Angel por alguna razón veía el lugar con extrañeza…todos cuchicheaban en voz baja o escuchaban a un interlocutor..pero ella parecía escuchar otras voces atravesar su mente…

…_. Puedes sentir su cosmo…. crece grandemente…no crees que aun es pequeña…es muy bonita….en verdad será ella?... se parece a su Madre…no sabe el poder que…_

Esas voces giraban en su mente…serian los caballeros? algunos la miraban de reojo mientras ponía los pastelillos y galletas en la mesa junto con la jarras de te, estaba junto al maestro Dohko cuando algo comenzó a llamarla…era como una resonancia que le decía que se acercara… todo su alrededor desapareció, solo un camino iluminado la guiaba hacia las armaduras… la de Piscis estaba ahí también…las doce armaduras estaban juntas y parecían entonar con resonancias una suave melodía que llegaba a su corazón….su cosmo se encendió llenando todo el lugar…ajena a todo lo demás … solo existían las armaduras y ella…era como si se reconocieran después de hacia tanto tiempo… la de Virgo comenzó a llamarla y su cosmo se expandió haciendo vibrar su corazón… se acercó lentamente mientras las voces llegaban de nuevo…su nombre… gritaban su nombre… solo un poco mas y alcanzaría la caja de Virgo..su nombre resonaba mas fuerte… un paso más….solo uno… y despertó.

Angel abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con un mar de miradas angustiadas. Estaba tendida en el suelo, pero Aiora la sostenía por los hombros y la miraba muy preocupado.

.- Estas bien pequeña?.- Aioros también tenia una expresión preocupada y Angel se sintió abrumada ante tanta atención masculina…aun los ojos fríos de Kanon se veían diferentes y Angel se sintió un poco atraída a ellos… los recordaba de un sueño?

.- Estoy bien.- la ayudaron a incorporarse y Aiora insistió en llevarla junto a Marín, Kanon también decidió acompañarla… cosa que a Angel no le agradó demasiado.

Mientras salían de la sala, las voces volvieron a resonar en su cabeza e hizo lo que desde un principio debió haber hecho.

**_.- SILENCIO!.-_** gritó en el fondo de su alma mientras algunas cabezas la miraban anonadadas…ahora estaba segura…esas voces se escuchaban directamente hasta su cosmo… sonrió débilmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Te aseguro que estoy biennnnn…- Angel ya no pudo hablar ya que Marín ponía un termómetro en su boca.

.- Nada! Si tu mamá llega y estas enferma… que dirá… que no te cuidamos… aun hace frió, tal vez estés resfriada…-

Angel se quitaba el termómetro y le dijo serenamente.

.- ¿Has escuchado voces a través de tu cosmo? .-

Marín puso una cara sorprendida y le miró detenidamente.

.- ¿ Que dices… a quien escuchaste?.-

.- Pues a los caballeros dorados…- dijo esta tranquilamente.

.- A todos?.- Marín se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella.- I-Imposible… se que se puede escuchar una o dos….pero a tantos…- tocó la dorada cabellera de su pequeña "hermana".- tienes un gran poder Angel.- sus ojos se entristecieron un poco.- cuídate mucho eh?.- se levantó y le acomodó bien la cabeza en la almohada.

.- Al rato te traeré tu cena….descansa un rato.- abrió la puerta y la miró sonriente.- Por cierto el gemelo gruñón estaba muy preocupado por ti y alguien no vio eso con buenos ojos.- ¬¬

.- No me imagino quien.- dijo esta inocentemente OOu .- aparte ese tipo me da calosfríos.-

.- Pero si es guapísimo!.- dijo Marín sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras salía de la habitación.

.- Por eso mismo.- dijo Angel tapándose la cara.- caras vemos… corazones no sabemos…- y el sueño llegó lentamente a ella.

----------------------------------------------------

Nyos vemos en el siguiente cap ( ya se no tengo vergüenza y ni mensaje final dejo).


End file.
